383
Upon discovering that Josette and Jeremiah are married, Barnabas challenges Jeremiah to a duel. Synopsis Teaser : A séance was held in the great house of Collinwood, a séance which sent Victoria Winters back on an uncertain and frightening journey to the past, back to the Collins family who lived in the year 1795, where a strange, haunted honeymoon follows a marriage which cannot logically be explained. At the Collinsport Inn, Jeremiah Collins and Josette du Prés have recently eloped. Both are still marked with pitchforks on their hands, and both are deeply in love. Neither are aware that their love has been engineered by the witch Angelique. While embracing her new husband, Josette wonders why they bothered to keep their love a secret. Jeremiah smiles at his bride and reminds her that they were going to "live by the rules." Josette laughs and kisses her husband passionately. Her only wish is that the rest of her life could be as happy as the last few days she's spent with Jeremiah. The two are in no hurry to return to Collinwood, instead they talk about raising a family, and growing old together. Act I Later, Josette wakes and sits by the fireplace. She imagines hearing her father and Barnabas Collins' voices, both accusing her of betrayal. Jeremiah wakes, and Josette tells him they must go back to Collinwood. Disturbed by his bride's sudden confusion, Jeremiah begs for an explanation. She breaks down in tears, and explains her feelings of guilt over their actions. Jeremiah tries to comfort her but Josette pulls away, not wanting her new husband to touch her. Jeremiah is greatly distressed by her sudden change and demands an explanation. Unable to bear the unhappiness she has caused, Josette insists on Jeremiah returning them both to Collinwood that night. Jeremiah reluctantly agrees. He reminds her that no matter what may happen, they must never forget their love for each other. Act II The following morning, André visits a despondent Barnabas to clear the air of secret thoughts running rampant throughout the house. Barnabas still refuses to believe that Jeremiah and Josette might have run off together. André comforts Barnabas, giving him assurance that Josette loves him and how all she wanted was to marry Barnabas. Joshua Collins interrupts, declaring that Jeremiah and Josette are the victims of witchcraft. He informs them that Natalie du Prés and Abigail Collins have found evidence pointing toward Victoria as the witch. Barnabas defends the governess, and is aghast to learn that Reverend Trask has been summoned from Salem to determine whether or not Victoria is a witch. Unwilling to see Victoria persecuted, Barnabas threatens to put an end to the entire matter. But Joshua warns his son to mind his own business, otherwise he too will be considered an enemy. Barnabas glares at his father. Act III That afternoon, Jeremiah and Josette return to the house and Jeremiah sends the servant Riggs to fetch Joshua. Like Josette, Jeremiah's pitchfork brand has also vanished. Josette admits she feels no love for her husband, but Jeremiah insists that what they are feeling is confusion and anxiety. In a tender moment of clear understanding, they promise to be kind to each other and attempt to make their marriage work. At that moment, André and Joshua come in. André embraces his daughter, while Joshua demands an explanation from his brother. But Jeremiah is at a loss for words. Act IV Jeremiah finds his voice, shocking Joshua and André with the news that Josette and he are married. The two older men round angrily on Jeremiah, who concedes that both he and Josette are unwelcome. Joshua, however, refuses to tolerate the scandal that would erupt if Jeremiah and Josette stayed in the village. He insists on the newlyweds remaining at the house. Barnabas returns from the shipyard and is devastated to learn of the marriage. Choked with emotion, he confronts Josette and Jeremiah, neither one offering an explanation for their actions. Barnabas grabs Jeremiah's glove and slaps his uncle across the face, demanding a duel between them. Joshua insists there will be no duel, and Josette begs Barnabas not to go through with it. Barnabas, however, determines to fight his uncle to the death. Memorable quotes : Jeremiah: We'll go wherever you'll go on being happy. : Josette: Then we'll stay in this room forever, and we'll never leave. And we'll raise a family, and we'll grow old... : Jeremiah: All in this room? ---- : Barnabas: It is much easier to find a witch than to prove someone is not one. Dramatis personae * Anthony George as Jeremiah Collins * Louis Edmonds as Joshua Collins * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * David Ford as André du Prés * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Josette du Prés Collins * Dan Morgan as Riggs Background information and notes Production * The Collinsport Afghan appears on Jeremiah and Josette's bridal bed. Story * Jeremiah and Josette are at the Collinsport Inn, yet Jeremiah mentions writing to the family to explain. They're an easy walk to Collinwood and they supposedly took their horses. Also, wouldn't someone from town notice them? * Joshua refers to Jeremiah as the prodigal in a way that suggests he does not understand what the word means. Prodigal means wastefully extravagant. The Prodigal Son in the is not called that because he left his family and then returned, he is called that because when he left his family, he wasted his inheritance. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Josette: (recalling the voices of André and Barnabas. * TIMELINE: Day 152 takes place. It has been two and a half days since Jeremiah and Josette were married. 3pm: Jeremiah returns with Josette. Bloopers and continuity errors * Anthony George stumbles over his lines in the first act. * The chimneys at the Collinsport Inn don't seem to work too well... the room Jeremiah and Josette are staying in fills with smoke from the fireplace. * André is apparently so pleased to see Josette, that David Ford closes the front door of the house right in Louis Edmonds' face. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 383 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 383 - The Newlywed Game0383